disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Disney 5 Beijing
Disney 5 Beijing is a Disney theme park after Disneyland retires, which later became Disney 5, a new Disney concept park with 5 areas based on Walt Disney Animation Studios, Pixar Animation Studios, Marvel, Lucasfilm, and 20th Century Fox, it opens on 2023, and located in Beijing, China. Walt Disney Animation Studios Park * Snow White's Scary Adventure * Pinocchio's Daring Journey * Dumbo the Flying Elephant * El Gran Fiesta Tour Starring The Three Caballeros * Mr. Toad's Wild Ride * Alice in Wonderland * Peter Pan's Flight * Sleeping Beauty Castle * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * Ariel's Undersea Adventure * Tarzan's Treehouse * DINOSAUR: The Ride * Stitch's Great Escape * Tangled Boat Ride * Ride-It Ralph * Frozen Ever After * Big Hero 6: Flight Through San Fransokyo * Zootopia: Police Chase Pixar Place * Toy Story Midway Mania * Buzz Lightyear Astro Blasters * RC Racer * Toy Soldier Parachute Drop * Slinky Dog Dash * Woody's Round-Up * Alien Swirling Saucers * Ratatouille: The Adventure * Radiator Springs Racers * Nemo & Friends SeaRider * Mike & Sulley to the Rescue! * The Great Pixar Movie Ride: Excited Since... * Incredi-COASTER Marvel Land * The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man * The Incredible Hulk * Storm Force Acdeleration * Doctor Doom's Drop of Doom * Guardians of the Galaxy - Mission: BREAKOUT! * Iron Man Experience * Ant-Man and the Wasp: Nano Battle * Avengers ride * Spider-Man ride * Doctor Strange: Journey Through The Mystic Arts * Guardians of the Galaxy Rollercoaster * Iron Man rollercoaster * Avengers stunt show Lucasland * Star Tours * Millennium Falcon: Smuggler's Run * Star Wars: Battle Escape * Strange Magic: The Musical * Indiana Jones Adventure * Indiana Jones and the Temple of Peril 20th Century Fox World * Avatar: Flight of the Passage * Na'vi River Passage * Alien: The Ride * Predator: The Ride * Ice Age Roller Coaster * Ice Age: Glacier Waterfall * Buck's Flying Dinos * VR Coaster Through Ice Age films * Rio: A Bird's Journey * Ferdinand Drop Tower * Spies in Disguise: Lance Sterling in Trouble * Bart Simpson's Skateboard Spin * Itchy and Scratchy: The Ride * The Twisted Treehouse of Horror * Stu's Disco Coaster: Mark II * Kang and Kodos' Twirl and Whirl * The Simpsons: Krustyland Chaos - A SimEx-Iwerks IMAX Dome simulator ride based on The Simpsons. Map Info: Ride along with The Simpsons as they visit Krustyland, the theme park created by famed TV personality Krusty the Clown. Is somebody out to sabotage the park? You'll find out as you join Homer, Marge, Bart, Lisa and Maggie and enter through the carnival-like midway. Height restriction: 40” * Chaos Street ("The America of 1895 at Today's Prices!") * Mt. Krustmore * Krusty's One-Plate-Maximum Buffet * The Murder is Limitless * Poochie's Half-Pipe ("Warning: Pipe may be less than one-half") * Krusty's Giant Wheel ("Not affiliated with "Ferris Wheel" brand amusement wheels") * Scratchy's Cat-anooga Spew-Spew * Sleeping Itchy's Castle * Flea-Dip Dipper-Flipper ("Voted Krusty's Worse Ride!") * Krusty's Spit 'n' Watch Aerial Gondolas * Krusty's Wet-and-Smokey Stunt Show * Captain Dinosaur's Pirate Rip-off * Happy Little Elves in Panda-Land * The Tilt 'N' Spew * The Change-Loser * Krusty's L.A. Traffic Jam * The Dragon Boat Ride * Castle-Resembling Stadium * Gazebo’s Adventure * It's a Long, Long Line! * Krusty's Haunted Condo ("Visit our 999 Unhappy Teen Employees!") * The Tooth Chipper (Slated for Demolition) * Krusty's Deathbowl Jalopy Rush ("Race your friends to Krusty-infornia!") * Sideshow Mel’s Thrilltacular Dive Coaster * Krusty’s Upsy-Downsy Spins-Aroundsy Teen-Operated Thrillride * Sea Captain's Quesy-Time Lagoon Ride * Sideshow Bob’s Knife Flyers * The Krusty Karousel * Death Drop * Moe's Tunnel of Shame and Rejection * Radioactive Man: Atom Blast * The Screamatorium of Dr. Frightmarestine * The Simpsons: Escape from The Dome * Madam Manjula's Future Looker-After * Get Probed by Kang and Kodos! * Brian & Stewie's World Tour * Peter & Lois' CGI Vehicle Stunt Show * Stewie's Homemade Roller Coaster made out of Stewie's Inventions Category:Theme Parks Category:Disney Parks